custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Imagination Party LIVE
' Barney's Imagination Party LIVE' is a Custom Made Barney tour show that was filmed at The Theatre at Madison Square Garden in NYC Plot Barney comes to life and his friends join him not too long afterwards and get the crowd going. When Barney asked his friends what party they want to throw for all their friends in the audience, they didn't know what party they want to throw. But Kyle had a great idea for a party. He mentions that everyone loves to use their imagination & they love to have parties for their friends. So he thinks of a good idea for an "Imagination Party"! Kyle really thought of the idea of an Imagination Party as a way to thank Barney for all the amazing things he has done for everyone for the past 30 years. Barney's friends BJ, Riff & Baby Bop joins in the fun. During the party, BJ attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat, pretending to be a magician. Mr Knickerbocker comes in & finds his hat! Also, Barney's long-time friend, Mother Goose, came for a visit after hearing one of her rhymes that Barney said to the audience (Which is Handy Pandy). In Act II, Barney & his friends gets the audience up on their feet while dancing to "Footloose". After they danced, Barney's old friend "Simon Smith" (along with his Amazing Dancing Bear) to do a song & dance for all their friends. Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff sing what they like about their purple friend. The cast all thank Barney for a Super-Dee-Duper Party & both Abby & Alyssa kiss Barney on his cheeks & in return, Barney starts to sing "Everyone is Special"! Barney also sings how he'll be "Someone to Love You Forever." Then, he also starts to sing how when you use your imagination, anything can happen (Along with clips from The Backyard Gang Series, Barney & Friends & All Around the World). They sing their famous song "I Love You" & thanked everyone for coming to the party. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt) *Mike *Abby *Kyle *Alyssa *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Mr. Knickerbocker *Clarence * Mother Goose *Simon Smith *Dancing Bear *Ensemble Songs ACT 1 # Barney Theme Song (Overture from Big Surprise) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Big Surprise (Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt)) # Being Together (Original) # It's Party Time (Original) # If You Imagine (Original) # I Hear Music Everywhere (Season 14) # The Clapping Song (Country) #Please and Thank You (Live in Mew York City (Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt)) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Sing and Dance with Barney (Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt)) # The Baby Bop Hop (Original) # I'm Mother Goose (Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose) #The Library (Original) # If All the Raindrops (World Music) # The Green Grass Grows All Around (Original) # Rock Like a Monkey (Original) # The Dino Dance (Original) # The Rainbow Song (Colorful World) ACT 2 # Footloose (Blake Shelton) # Colors All Around (Original) #The Rhythm of the Night # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle, Dance (Barney Rocks! (Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt) #Look at Me, I'm Dancing (Barney Rocks (Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt) # Simon Smith and his Amazing Dancing Bear (Norman Foote version) # The Ants Go Marching (Original) # I Put a Smile On (Barney's Musical Castle (Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt)) # Icy Creamy, Ice Cream (Original) # Snackin' on Healthy Food (Original) # What I Like About You # Everyone is Special (Sing and Dance with Barney (Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt)) # Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) # Whatever You Imagine # Together With You (Pop) # I Love You (Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! version dubbed by Dean Wendt) # I Don't Wanna Know (Curtain Call (Daryl Stuermer))* (* = Not on Album) Trivia *Barney & Baby Bop have their costumes from Season 13 *BJ has his costume from Season 12-13 *Even though the Dino's costumes are made from HiT, the Dancing Bear costume is made from Vee Corporation *The Scenery from the Asian tour of Barney's Birthday Bash was used *During the Dance Break (getting to the 2nd verse of Mr. Knickerbocker), one of the cast members (Mike) does a windmill through out the 2nd verse of Mr. Knickerbocker (http://youtu.be/O4eTCYWGgTk) *2 different Fog Machines were added in the show (1 for Barney's transformation (http://youtu.be/X8o1EOpZkw8) & the other one for Mr. Knickerbocker (http://youtu.be/YomjBXU54P4)) *The Barney Theme Song from Season 7-13 was used & had all 4 verses(no cartoon sound effects were added) *The Tree from Live in New York City was used *Barney, BJ, Riff & Baby Bop all have blinking mechanisms *David Voss was the choreographer for the show *Todd Haberkorn reprises his role as Mr. Knickerbocker (saying how he played as him in "Let's Make Music") *The Curtain Call was added to the DVD for the end credits *'Shopping for a Surprise' was used for a Bonus Feature & at the end with an iTunes purchase *'BJ The Great' returns from Birthday Bash * Michelle McCarel comes back as performing Mother Goose (saying how she performed as her in "Big Surprise") *The Clarence costume from Big Surprise was used Costumes for the Guys *Mike wears a blue plaid short sleeve shirt with a skinny tie, a fedora & red converses *Kyle wears a black short sleeve plaid shirt, a black beanie & black converses Costumes for the Girls *Abby wears a navy blue mini skirt with black leggings, a black headband with a bow & black ballet flats with bows on the front *Alyssa wears a red mini skirt with black leggings, a red headband with a red bow & black ballet flats with bows on the front